dYUlist's Bizzare Adventure: Magican of Darkness
by Llew444
Summary: Yugioh as you know it but with stands instead! Follow Yugi as he harnesses the power of his stand to fight back against those who wish to harm his family, his friends and the world itself! Stand by him as he unlocks the secret of the hidden guardian spirits that certain individuals have, and solve the mystery of the Millenium Puzzle that seems to have a strange effect on our Yugi!


**A/N: Okay, I know. Doorway of Truth exists. I do have ideas for it! I promise! I just...saw this concept on the r/yugioh subreddit and well...here we are...:)**

"Wow Joey, looks like Tea got you beat again!"  
A young boy laughed as he watched his two friends sat at a table, playing a simple game of cards. The boy was rather short, but he made up for that height with his hair. Massive black spikes protruded from the top of his head, yellow and red surrounding them, like the silver outline of a cloud high in the sky. He had a chain around his neck, and at the end of that was a large golden pyramid with many lines going through it, almost as if it was a complete puzzle. That was in fact, what the pyramid was. A puzzle. Yugi had solved the puzzle and wore it around his neck, hoping that the wish he had made on completion came true...

Joey slammed a fist on the table next to them, with a cry of frustration.  
"Argh! I just don't get it Yuug, how does she beat me every time when I have better monsters!?"  
Yugi Moto smiled at Joey Wheeler, happy to explain the conundrum to his friend.  
"Y'see Joey, you have to combine your monsters with spells and traps to make them stronger than the opponent's monster."  
"Spells and traps? Oh those green and pink cards? They seemed weak so I didn't run any..." Joey admitted with a sheepish smile as Yugi shook his head in exasperation.  
"Why don't you come over to my Grandpa's shop, I'm sure he could help you become better. We might even be able to see his super strong rare card!"  
"Wait really? You think he'd be willing to train a dunce like me? Haha awesome!"  
Joey let out a whoop and pumped his fist in the air, resolving to head with Yugi after school.

In the middle of the classroom, a male with brown hair had just overheard the tail end of their conversation.  
"Rare card? It couldn't possibly be the card I'm looking for could it? If I can get that...I'll complete my collection!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the Game Shop, an awed Joey was looking at a card that Yugi's Grandpa had in a binder, in a sleeve, in another sleeve, in a case.  
"Woah...what card is that? It looks so strong!"  
Yugi's Grandpa (who from now on we shall refer to as Grandpa) let out a laugh  
"Ahaha, this my dear Joey, is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! One of 4 ever printed!"  
"Wohoah! It must be worth loads of money right?"  
"Well...yes but I'm not selling it!"  
At this sudden moment, the door to the shop burst open and a the brown haired male from earlier strode in, briefcase in hand.  
Yugi and Joey turned around, and Yugi let out a gasp.  
"Seto Kaiba? What are you doing here?"  
Joey frowned, as he squinted at Kaiba.  
"Hey...ain't dat the rich guy in our class? What are you doing here punk? Huh?"  
Kaiba scoffed at Joey, and looked towards Grandpa.  
"That card. Give it to me old man."  
He placed his briefcase down and opened it, revealing tons of rare cards, all of them on offer for that single card Grandpa possessed.  
"No. It is not leaving my possesion."  
Drawing in a sharp breath, Seto stared at Grandpa.  
"What."  
"You heard 'im rich boy, now get out!" Joey raised his voice, beginning to hate this Kaiba guy a lot more than he did an hour ago.  
Kaiba stood still for a second then snapped up his briefcase, turning around and walking back to the exit. Just as he got to the door he stopped and spoke.  
"You'll regret this."  
"Oi! Was that a threat!?" Joey shouted at his back as Yugi placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, preventing Wheeler from chasing after the other.  
"Leave it Joey, it's not worth it."  
"Hmph...you're right."

~~~~~~

In the darkness of the eve, a phone rang out across Game Shop. After a minute of ringing, Yugi picked up the phone and put his ear to the receiver.  
"Hello, Game Shop?"  
"If you want your Grandpa, you better come to the Kaiba Corporation building now..." A voice said ominously from the other end.  
"Kaiba?! What have you done to my Grandpa!?" Yugi shouted but he was too late- Kaiba had hung up.  
Yugi quickly slung on his school jacket and ran towards Kaiba Corp. HQ.

~~~~~~

"Kaiba! What have you done!?" Yugi repeated the line as he threw open the door to Kaiba Corp, Kaiba in his sights.  
Curiously, if one were to observe Yugi, they may see a spectral curved sword briefly flash in and out of existance in his open hand. Not that Yugi noticed it of course. Golden Puzzle rattling around his neck, Yugi kneeled by his Grandpa, making sure he was okay, if only unconscious, before glaring at Kaiba.  
As he glared though, he noticed something strange...there seemed to be a..blue dragon floating near Seto. It was behind him, with it's head above Kaiba's.

The head of Kaiba Corp noticed that Moto Jr was not staring at him, but was staring at his stand and he let out a laugh.  
"Oh? You can see my stand?"  
He smirked and brought his stand to the forefront, the dragon roaring out across the room.  
"My stand [[Blue-Eyes White Dragon]] is the strongest stand in terms of power! There's no way you can beat him!"  
"Stand...stand...Blue..Blue-Eyes White Dragon..?"  
Yugi had his eyes squeezed shut as his head pounded...until suddenly, it stopped. He stood up, but for some reason..he...he carried himself differently, and his hair had styled itself a new way. He was actually taller too, and stepped towards Kaiba.  
"Well Kaiba, that won't stop me!" He shouted, his voice now curiously deeper along with those other changes.  
Yugi concentrated for a second and a spectral man in purple robes appeared from within him, wielding a staff of the same colour, an orb of green on the end.  
"My stand, [[Dark Magician]] is capable of winning any battle! I believe in my companion!"

"Heh, companion? You act as if you are friends with your stand. Pathetic."  
"Yes Kaiba, you must believe in the heart of the stand if you wish to win."  
"Hah! Prove it!"

Kaiba's Blue-Eyes let out an ear splitting roar and rushed headlong towards our protagonist. Dark Magician teleported in front of the charge and held his staff up at a diagonal, deflecting the Dragon's charge, and veering it off course away from Yugi.  
Now at a distance again, Dark Magician held his rod out and a bolt of purple magic struck out from it, hitting the dragon in the side making it cry out in pain.  
Kaiba winced but kept his smirk.  
"Heh...that barely hurt! You're a third rate duelist with a fourth rate stand!"  
Yugi smiled and Dark Magician kept blasting bolts of dark magic towards the dragon.  
Blue-Eyes however, began to weave around them, the bolts harmlessly splashing against the wall behind it or the floor below it. As it moved, it began to charge up a ball of white light in its mouth, the air around it smelling a lot like ozone with the amount of power in the air.  
As soon as it was charged, Blue-Eyes turned to face Dark Magician and Kaiba laughed.  
"Blue-Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning!"  
Kaiba's stand let out a bolt of pure white lightning, the energy arcing across the room and striking the dark sorcerer in the chest, blasting him and Yugi across the room, hitting the wall with a sickening crunch.  
Picking himself up off the floor, Yugi struggled to stand as Dark Magician stood over him, blasting bolts of magic at the other stand, but the dragon kept avoiding them, much to Yugi's frustration...or was it?  
Yugi smiled and turned to Kaiba, who stopped grinning when he saw Yugi's own happy expression.  
"Kaiba...you've made a mistake. You've underestimated my stand. I knew I couldn't beat you with pure power alone...but look around you on the floor. Do you see?"  
Kaiba quickly looked around where he stood and saw, to his horror, a circle of magic, sparking and glowing gold around both him and his stand! He attempted to move out of it but found that he was rooted to the spot!  
"What?! What is this!"  
"This Kaiba... is my Dark Magical Circle! It saps the power of your Blue-Eyes enough for me to gain the upper hand! Now, my faithful companion...Dark Magic Attack!"  
Dark Magican held up his rod and the green orb changed to a deep purple, as it flashed brightly, the flash blinding Kaiba as an orb of purple magic struck Blue-Eyes White Dragon in the chest, blowing both stand and user back into the wall of his own building, unconcious.

Yugi smiled before turning away from them and nodding to Dark Magician. The ultimate wizard faded away as Yugi rushed to his Grandpa. As he ran, an observant person may have noticed that those changes that occured earlier seemed to revert, changing him back to normal.  
"Grandpa! Are you okay?"  
Grandpa groaned and held his head.  
"Ow..it feels like I was hit by a truck."  
"I think it was more like a dragon Grandpa"  
"Ahaha Yugi, you sure now how to make an old man laugh" Grandpa chuckled as Yugi helped him to his feet and they headed back to Game Shop together.

**So, there it is. Hope you liked it, kinda short, I know, but I wrote it at 2am on my phone okay? Sheesh. **

**Unfortunately I couldn't find a way to fit Exodia in...yet. **

**So, I imagine the first few chapters will be slow then pace will pick up in Duelist Kingdom..**

**Anyway! Until next time!**


End file.
